


City of Angels

by Unrefined_Cole



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrefined_Cole/pseuds/Unrefined_Cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episodic Life is Strange fanfiction set in an alternative universe where nobody was murdered or received rewind powers. At least, for now. Follow Max and her classmates as they attend a life-altering trip to Los Angeles!</p><p>Follow "liscityofangels" on Tumblr to be notified when a new section is added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being interested in this work! I hope you enjoy it, and leave any comments, criticism, etc. in the comments, or message me through "liscityofangels" on Tumblr!
> 
> Now DIG IN.

Max sat in the back of Mr. Jefferson’s classroom, business as usual, as he wrapped up his lesson. Like most days, Max entered the doors full of energy and ready to learn, but even Jefferson’s admittedly charming personality couldn’t keep her fully conscious throughout the length of his lectures.

“Now,” Mr. Jefferson said after a short silence, leaning against his desk in the corner. “With all that out of the way, I have a minute or two to talk about a big opportunity for you all coming up in a few months, so listen up. That means you, Max Caulfield.”

Max supported her head with the palm of her hand, eyes half closed, dozing off like she had promised herself she wouldn’t. Instead of shadows and soft focus, her mind strayed to her bed, where she longed to settle in and fall into a deep, multi-day sleep.

“Max,” said Jefferson sternly.

Still no response. She was long gone.

He shot a glance at Victoria, and after eye contact was made, gestured his head toward Max. Victoria understood his intentions right away and turned to face her sleepy classmate, lifting her pencil in front of her face, aiming, and finally launching it. The pencil ricocheted off Max’s shoulder and clattered to the floor, shocking her as she inhaled sharply and sat up, regaining awareness after a second or two of blinking.

“Sorry,” she managed, rubbing an eye and subtly looking at Victoria who was facing Jefferson again, but now seeming markedly more pleased with herself than usual.

“Thank you.” Mr Jefferson said. He righted himself and began to pace the room.

“So, we all know that the west coast is an epicenter for creative minds to come together and thrive, albeit under higher cost of living than the rest of the nation. SoCal, specifically. Big, huge names are either born out of, or move into, Los Angeles, and since we do in fact share a border with California, I figure it would be a shame to keep you all cooped up in the bounds of Oregon for the extent of this school year.”

Most of the students were now wide awake and paying very close attention to the next few words that he spoke.

“So, I pulled some strings with the board and got a green light on a weekend-long class trip to L.A.”

The student’s faces lit up, and they began to chatter excitedly.

“Ahp-up-up-up,” Mr. Jefferson held up a finger, drawing the class’s attention back on him. “This isn’t a free vacation, however. This is a learning experience and an opportunity to broaden the mind through travel, as well as capture some fantastic images of a great city. But…”

He paused. Alyssa spoke up.

“We have to pay for it, right?”

“Aaaand there it is,” he admitted, pointing at Alyssa and nodding. “It  _ will _ cost five hundred dollars per student to account for travel, hotel expenses, and food. Anything extra is on you.”

Some groaned, others quietly sorted their finances in their heads. Victoria shrugged and leaned back in her chair, safe in the knowledge that she could probably afford one of these trips per month if she felt like it. Max rolled her eyes and gathered her things as the bell rang. Mr. Jefferson grabbed a stack of flyers off of his desk and spoke over the sound of the bell.

“I’ve got flyers with more information; be sure to grab one if you’re even  _ remotely _ interested, and don’t forget to turn in your ‘dark versus light’ photos before midnight tonight!”

By the time most of the students had filtered out, Max had gathered her things and texted Chloe to let her know she was out of class. She stood and politely pushed in her chair, then approached Mr. Jefferson, who had just handed Victoria her flyer.

“Max!” He exclaimed as he set a flyer in her open hand. “Color me surprised; I didn’t think you would be interested in this!”

“I didn’t think you could  _ afford _ this.” Victoria mocked as she walked out of the classroom. Max scowls. Jefferson sighs.

“Look, I’m really happy you want to come with us.” He said with a genuine smile. “I think it’ll be a great experience for everyone, but especially for you. I want to see how this place inspires you and hopefully, just maybe, get you out of that little bubble you’ve built for yourself.”

“It might be a better time if she wasn’t coming along.” Max said with contempt, crossing her arms. Mr. Jefferson shook his head and set the rest of the flyers back down at his desk.

“Please, Max, ignore her. I know I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: you have a gift, and it would be a shame if something as silly as that kept you from working towards it. And hey, think about it this way: if you stay here, you let her win. Right?”

Max retreated into her own head, thinking.

“Sleep on it. It’s not for a couple of months yet; just remember what I said. Alright?”

She nodded. 

“Alright. Thank you,” she said.

“Now get that photo to me tonight. See you around.”

Max walked past Jefferson and into the busy halls, where she could already see other students reviewing the flyers with their friends and chatting excitedly about the trip. She opened her phone and texted her mom while she was walking.

 

_ [Max] Hey mom? I think I’m going to L.A. _


End file.
